Sora/Skills, Abilities
|alttextcolor = #FFFFFF |tab1 = Introduction |tab2 = Gallery |tab3 = Personality |tab4 = Skills, Abilities & Items |tab5 = History |tab6 = Relationships |tab7 = Misc. }} Skills & Abilities Season 1 Innate Potential Ability: Season 2 Two years later, Sora's power has grown tremendously through her training. Her strength is recognised by Dark, the current Rank 3 player as well as well as Lu Bu and Wolf.Season 2 Episode 3Season 2 Episode 4 She easily defeated a 100% Nightmarized Gurland without taking a single damage. Improved Attack Power: Sora shows immense strength by using a large broad sword that requires two hands to hold. She held the sword with one arm without straining. Sora's attack power has grown exponentially over the last 2 years. With her current broad sword, she killed all of Gurland's servants with one slash. She was able to break Gurland's Sword and crack it again. Her attack carried so much force that Gurland was shoved into the ground. She critically injured Gurland with a skill so powerful, that it created a wind strong enough to push back the observing Dark and Lu Bu. An unskilled attack from Sora was stong enough to pierce the Moonlight Slash used by a 100% Nightmarized Gurland and split the Great Demon in half. Sora slammed Kelea into the ground with enough force to destroy the ground on impact.Season 2 Episode 6 Improved Movement Speed: Sora was able to dodge Gurland's Moonlight Slash and appear above him instantly despite her wielding a heavy broadsword. Improved Durability: Using her sword, Sora was able to block Hell Fire from Gurland without taking any damage. Sora was able to catch a kick from Kelea, a player that has the power of a ranker, with ease and not take any damage. Improved Swordsmanship: Sora's swordsmanship has developed greatly over the last two years. She is able to use sword skills that are able to critically wound Gurland without using her Ego Sword. Personal Attribute [[Taster|'Taster']]: Strength Enhancement Speed Enhancement: Healing Augmentation: Combat Style Skill Tree Swordsman * [[Slash x8|'Slash x8']] * [[Bash|'Bash']] * [[Dual-Wield|'Dual-Wield']] * [[Double Bash|'Double Bash']] * [[Dual Wield x Slash|'Dual Wield x Slash']] * [[Moonlight Slash|'Moonlight Slash']]: a one sword skill that delivers a powerful slash to the target. Sora was taught the skill by Hardcore Leveling Warrior before the PvP Round. Great Swordsman Sora's Skills * [[Sora Slash|'Sora Slash']] Taster Skills * [[Satiety → Damage|'Satiety → Damage']]: * [[The Map of Taste|'The Map of Taste']]: ** [[Taste of Never Giving Up|'Taste of Never Giving Up']]: * [[Consuming Effect|'Consuming Effect']]: * [[Meat Effect|'Meat Effect']]: * [[Soda Bar Effect|'Soda Bar Effect']]: ** [[Binge|'Binge']]: * [[Sora! Binge x 10 Mode|'Sora! Binge x 10 Mode']]: * [[Strong Sense of Smell|'Strong Sense of Smell']]: * Spoon Murderer: Sora's sword takes the form of a spoon which she uses to attack the target. In Season 1, she used Ego in Spoon Mode. Two years later, Sora used this skill with a regular sword. The spoon was large in size and was used to critically injure Gurland. * [[Meal Fork - Stab|'Meal Fork - Stab']]: Sora stabs the target downward similar to how you would stab food with a fork when eating * [[Meal Spoon|'Meal Spoon']]: Sora summons a giant spoon from the ground that is capable of defending her and her friends from an attack * [[Skewers|'Skewers']]: Ego Sword Skills *[[Eat Up|'Eat Up']]: Ego's mouths develops sharp teeth and her mouth becomes big enough to swallow a player. Ego then consumes the target, killing them in process.Episode 30 * [[Chew Up|'Chew Up']]: Ego chews the opponents weapon everytime it comes into contact with it and eventually destroys the weapon.Episode 48 * [[Transformation|'Transformation']]: Ego is transformed into a Boomerang and can be thrown by Sora.Episode 61 * [[Free Transform|'Free Transform']]: Ego takes the form Sora desires. So far Sora has transformed Ego into a shield.Episode 69 * [[Spoon Mode|'Spoon Mode']]: Ego transforms into a spoon. It is a form that was enabled only when the taster's speciality is activated. The changed form depends on the food she eats. * [[Berserk! - Binge Max|'Berserk! - Binge Max']]: Ego goes Berserk due to Sora's anger and devours the target of Sora's anger. Ego's mouth is split into four parts and the target is bitten cleanlyEpisode 82 * [[Ego-Close Defense Form|'Ego-Close Defense Form']]: * [[Ego - Chew and Swallow|'Ego - Chew and Swallow']]: * [[Ego Sword - Will|'Ego Sword - Will']]: Hero Skills * [[Hero's Body|'Hero's Body']]: Other Skills * [[Food Buff x Satiety x Ego Sword|'Food Buff x Satiety x Ego Sword']]: * [[Flee|'Flee']]: * [[Ultimate!!! Swirling Hardcore Leveling Warrior|'Ultimate Swirling Hardcore Leveling Warrior']]: * [[Mana Coating|'Mana Coating']]: Sora coats her sword in a high density mana that enables her to deflect attacks. * [[Open Fridge|'Open Fridge']] Stats Titles Items Armour * [[Black Dragon's Iron Panties|'Black Dragon's Iron Panties']] * [[Medusa's Gauntlet|'Medusa's Gauntlet']] * [[Elf's Flowing Armor of Wind|'Elf's Flowing Armor of Wind']] * [[The Blazing Armor of The Devil|'The Blazing Armor of The Devil']] * [[Elf's Blazing Devil Armor of Wind|'Elf's Blazing Devil Armor of Wind']] Consumable Items * [[Yopi Grilled Skewers|'Yopi Grilled Skewers']]: Yopi Land's speciality and one of the 5 great dishes of Lucid Adventure. It is made of 5 flavoured eggplant, dragon meat and underground shrimp. * [[Heavenly Peach Root|'Heavenly Peach Root']] * [[Grilled Angel Fish|'Grilled Angel Fish']] * Hidden Holy Water Weapons * [[Ego|'Ego']] * [[Long Sword|'Long Sword']] * [[Japanese Sword of Alloy|'Japanese Sword of Alloy']]: It is a Japanese sword made of steel and other metals. It contains 1% mithril. Sora used this as a second sword after learning the Dual-Wield skill. It was broken by the clone of the 15% Ranker no.76 clone. * [[Giant Broad Sword|'Giant Broad Sword']]: Hero Exclusive Items * [[Light Sword - Will|'Light Sword - Will']] Other Items * [[Lucky Coin Necklace|'Lucky Coin Necklace']] * [[Mini Refrigerator|'Mini Refrigerator']] * [[Ancient Devil's Ore Pieces|'Ancient Devil's Ore Pieces']] * Gold Card: A Gold Card with Dark's insignia on it. It was given to her by Heart Heater before she departed Dark Land to journey around Lucid Adventure. It presumably has gold coins that can be spent.AE 2 * [[Dragon Tendon Bandage|'Dragon Tendon Bandage']]: It is a bandage made with Dragon's Tendons. Its elasticity and durability is beyond imagination References Category:Character Subpages